Whats Broken Can Always be Mended
by GrellatheReaper
Summary: Grell is in an abusive relationship with William, but when things are taken too far and Grells finally had enough, he flees to the Undertaker. This is my first fanfiction so.. yeah. GrellXundertaker fluff and some abuse in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Too Far

"Grell, where the hell are you?" The harsh voice of William T Spears barked. Grell winced, Will was angry again, he could tell this would not end well for him. He quickly entered Williams office and looked down at the floor as he walked to the man's desk. "y-you wanted me will?" Grell asked quietly. "Yes" will said straightening his glasses to look at a sheet of paper. "it appears you are more incompetent than I believed prior to this. You have failed to provide the paperwork for Henry J Lee. Such a blunder as this deserves punishment I hope you know."

William stood up and walked around his desk, removing all the space between him and Grell. He forcefully tilted the redheads face up and boared his cold green eyes down at Grells own. Grell tried his best to avoid Williams icy glare but he found himself looking timidly back up into Will's eyes. "what are you-" Grell started, but before he could finish, William slapped Grell with such a force that it knocked Grell down. He whimpered and crawled away from where William towered down at him. Grell slowly got to his feet and cowered in the corner of Wills office, knowing that if he fought back William would only make it worse for him. Will sighed and straightened his spectacles, then walked over to where Grell stood and closed off the space before kneeing Grell in the stomach, which knocked him over again. William kicked Grell hard in the ribs and the scarlet reaper cried out in pain. "Will! please.. stop!" he gasped. Will remained silent as Grell stood again shaking. Grells eyes widened as William wrapped his hands around his neck, and struggled gasping for breath. He tried to pry Wills hands off of his throat, but it was no use. The two were deadlocked, Grell's vision was getting blurred with tears, and his face had turned a purple blue. He had to do something or Grell was sure he would die. Using all the strength he had left in him, Grell kicked William in the stomach, and William, surprised let go of Grells neck and doubled over in pain.

Using that as an advantage Grell pushed past William and darted out of the room and ran straight into Ronald Knox. "Grell?! whats wrong what happened?" Grell whispered faintly, still catching his breath "William,". Ron was the only one Grell trusted to tell about William, they were close friends. Ronald walked Grell to an empty office space. "Grell, what happened, are you ok?" he asked putting his hands on Grell's shoulders and looking into his eyes concerned.

"William- tried to- he tried to kill" He suddenly burst into tears and sobbed on Ronalds shoulder. Ronald tried to calm Grell down. "Grell if you keep crying this loud Will is going to hear you, you need to stop crying. I know its hard, but if he finds you it's only going to be worse. I'm going to help you find a place to stay, you obviously can't live with him. But I need you to calm down, take a deep breath" Grell looked up from Ron's shoulder and took a breath, sniffling a little, then released it. He then wiped his tears and looked into Ronalds eyes. "T-thank you Ron," He said faintly. Ronald looked lost in thought, and suddenly his eyes lit up. "I got it! I know who you can stay with, but I think he's out of town until tomorrow, so tonight would you want to sleep on my couch or something?" He asked. "Ron you would let me? Thank you so much," Grell said smiling. "Course I would, you're my friend, and William is a horrible person, I'm not letting him hurt anyone else"

Ron said as he snuck Grell to the back exit of the building. After Grell was outside waiting, Ron walked past the secretary. "Sorry, I have to cancel the date tonight, a friends in distress he needs my help" he started, scratching the back of his head with his hand. He leaned in and looked the woman in the eye, then whispered "but you understand right?" she nodded quickly, blushing. "Good, I promise I'll make it up to you, same time, same place only tomorrow, okay babe?" she nodded again and he grinned and walked away. "going on a lunch break!" He called out before throwing open the door and jogging around to the back.

Once he got there, he saw Grell hunched in a corner. He was staring straight ahead as if lost in thought. "Grell? are you ready to go?" Ron asked quietly. Grell looked back up at will like a spell had been broken, or like he just woke up from a deep sleep. "Oh! yeah of course," Grell said as they walked down the sidewalk to get to Ronalds house.

Once they got their, Ron showed Grell around showing him where everything was. Grell hugged him "thank you again Ron, you're my best friend." he said. Ron returned the hug but then pulled back, "You're welcome Grell, but I should be getting back to work before people start to notice I've been gone for too long, I'll see you when I get back from work though okay?" He said. "Okay Ron, see you after work," Grell said as Ron closed the door. He then dropped onto the couch exhausted and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An Unexpected Guest

The next day, Grell awoke to the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and then stood up and walked to the kitchen. Ronald was making eggs and hashbrowns. "Ron, I didn't know you could cook!" Grell exclaimed surprised. Ron laughed and then flipped the egg with his spatula "shut up I had to learn I've been living on my own since Alan moved in with Eric, a man's gotta eat you know, now sit down breakfast is served" he said grinning and retrieving plates from a cabinet. Grell walked over by the cabinet quickly. "Here, let me do that" he said quickly. "no, I have it just sit down, it's fine Grell" ron said pulling out two white, shiny plates and setting them on the table. Grell sat down and Ronald put some potatoes and eggs on Grells plate then his own, and sat down on the chair across from him. He quickly wolfed down his food while Grell took small dainty bites of his eggs. Suddenly their was a loud rapping at the door. Both Ron and Grell knew who it was immediately. "One second will!" Ron yelled as him and Grell stood up. Ron silently opened the door to the closet and Grell stepped inside and hid in the corner. His face was full of fear and he let loose tears. Ronald closed the door quietly and called out "Come in will!" He stood in the kitchen waiting when he realized that their were two plates on his table. He quickly hid the second plate that was being used by grell as William opened the door and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Ronald?" He spoke quietly but anyone could here the cruellness and hate in the man's voice. He didn't wait for a response as he continued to speak "have you seen Grell since yesterday? He's been reported as missing and their are rumors that he's gone rogue. If you have any information it would be wise to relinquish it now." The man said straightening his glasses. Ron remained silent as if trying to think about where the redhead could've gone. "No sir I have not seen sutcliff. I wonder where he could've gone.. I will tell you if I get any information on him though sir. Is that all?" He spoke as if he was bored and had somewhere to be. It was Saturday after all. And he had a date with the Secretary at seven. "Yes, that is all" William said with a blank expression. He stepped dangerously close to the closet as he spoke. "I know that you and sutcliff are close. And if I find you've been withholding knowledge of his location their will be consequences. Goodbye Ronald." William said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Ron sighed in relief and waited until he was sure that William was out of earshot. "Ok Grell it's safe to come out now, he's gone." Grell opened the door slowly and stepped out slowly. "Thank you Ronald.." he said shaking. "Grell we have to get you out of here quickly. William already suspects me. Do you have anything to bring to where you will be staying?" Ronald said getting ready to go out in public. He handed grell a black jacket and a hat. No one would think anything of it because it was a cold autumn day. Grell put on the hat and coat gratefully and they stepped outside into the chilly October air. "Ron, May I ask who I'm going to be staying with? Do I know this person?" Grell asked shivering as a gust of wind blew directly into the two reapers faces. "Its a surprise, but all I'm telling you is that you know him." Ron responded smiling. They walked down the sidewalk in silence for a while, and suddenly Ron took a sharp turn and they walked down a dark alleyway. Grell thought the place looked familiar, but he couldn't sense where he knew it from. He was gratefull to be out of the wind though. "Were getting close to our destination. Are you ready to meet your new roommate?" Ron asked grinning. "I'm actually a little nervous. What if he doesn't like me?" Grell responded quietly. Ronald knew that grell had changed since the problems with Will started, but not to this caliber. Normally the scarlet reapers first question would've been to ask about the attractiveness of his host. And he wouldn't have been nervous. On a good day grells flamboyant tendencies would have made their appearance but Ron figured the encounter with William earlier must have shaken him up. They turned again and suddenly as they approached a small building, the sign came into focus and Grell realized where the familiarity originated from. The sign read "The Undertaker" and the outside of the building had coffins, skulls, cobwebs, and an overall creepy vibe about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Old Friends and New Roomates

Grell and Ronald walked up to the door of the Undertakers shop, and Ronald pulled open the door and they both stepped inside. "Hello? Undertaker are you in?" Ronald called looking around the dusty spooky looking shop. Grell looked around nervously, looking at all the jars with mysterious contents that he was pretty sure he didn't want to know what was inside. Suddenly there was a loud creak as one of the coffins opened and Undertaker yawned stretching as if he just woke up "Hello Ronald, Hello Grell" he said smiling and rubbing his eyes which were still hidden by his long silver bangs. "Undertaker, I believe you've met Grell before, he is the one who will be staying with you untill we can get everything situated." Ron said grinning. "Yes, I believe I've met Grell before.." the undertaker said smiling. Grell didn't know why but when the man smiled a mixture of fear and something else ran down his spine. "Hi undertaker, thank you for letting me stay with you," Grell said timidly. "Oh it's no problem m'dear! It will be a change to talk to someone who can talk back!" The undertaker stated and started cackling like the madman he was known to be. Ron looked at the time on his watch before exclaming "Blimey! I'm going to be late for my date, I have to go you two, I'll be back soon to see how things are going" he hugged Grell and whispered in his ear "don't be nervous i'm sure you two will get along," then quickly walked out the door.

The two reapers stood in an unnerving silence for a while, and then Undertaker spoke out. "I heard what happened between you and William, he truly is an awful person.. If you need anything, just ask me okay?" Grell's eyes widened surprised, was this the Undertaker that he, and everyone else for that matter had known? The creepy mortician's sudden transformation somehow made Grell feel safer, and something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on yet.. "Okay, and Undertaker?" the redhead said, beginning to sound like his usual self "thank you,". The madman's face blanked for a moment before smiling wide " Anytime m'darling, if you excuse me I must attend to my guests," the man snickered "If you have any questions I'll be down the hall over their, through the first door on your right." Grell nodded as Undertaker walked down the hallway, opened a door, and walked into it, cackling like his usual insane self the entire time. Grell shuddered, then laughed a bit. "Back to his usual self.." He whispered under his breath.

Undertakers POV

"Undertaker, I know you like Grell" The blonde reaper said grinning. "Well, yes. Grell is a good person, a little psycotic but hey, you have to admire the insane.." The mortician started cackling, but his face went completely emotionless when he saw the look Ronald was giving him. "You know thats not what I ment.. Don't act like you dont.." The undertaker sighed. "fine, I do, but you know as well as I do that Grell is in love with another.. Besides, he wouldn't love me.. I think he's frightened by me.." Ronald frowned "Taker, I thought you were supposed to be wise, havent you noticed his unusual behavior? Him being more timid and hiding his face often? " the retired shinigami nodded. "He's been acting like that because Williams been beating him, I hardly think that's love.." the morticians fluorescent green eyes glowed dangerously " what?! Why hasn't anyone done anything to prevent this? Ronald, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He started walking towards the office which held the abusive reaper when Ronald quickly grabbed onto undertakers shoulder "Undertaker, do you think that's a smart idea? It will only be worse for Grell, william will have found out that he told me.. we have to be careful, I want to help him, I really do. But what can we do?" The white haired reaper nodded, no longer moving toward s the office. "He could stay with me.."

As undertaker worked on the corpse of a young woman who had died during childbirth, he couldn't help but want to visit grell out in the other room. What if he needed something? The man sighed, what was happening to him? He used to love his job and value it above everything else! He still loved the job dearly, but he was just worried about grell, after all he had been through he deserved some rest.

He finished up with the body, and wiped the blood off of his hands before walking out back into the main room. Grell was sitting on one of the coffins staring off blankly into space. The Undertaker cleared his throat pretending to inspect a nearby coffin. "Oh, I didn't see you.. you finished your work?" Grell said quickly, obviously still nervous. "heh, yes I did.." The mortician trailed off thinking, "well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner? I wouldn't normally, I don't make a big deal out of dinner usually, just something quick but.. I want to be a proper host to my only living guest at the moment." he cackled and leaned on the coffin. "so what do you say? its on me of course m'dear"

Grell thought for a moment, "that would be lovely, thank you very much," The redhead smiled brightly and continued. "but if its no trouble for you could I get ready first? A lady must always look her best when going out you know!" Grell stood up as the Undertaker chuckled, "Of course, just tell me when you're ready to leave" walking away, he caught Grell looking at him, the look was one he had not seen from his underling, and he was confused by it. he smiled as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

. Chapter 4

Out to dinner

Grells pov

After the undertaker left the room, Grell realized how hopeless trying to look nice was, he didn't have any of his makeup, or even a hairbrush. He stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror, the makeup he had worn the day before was smudged and running, he hadn't bothered to wipe it off before going to sleep at ronalds, his eyes were puffy and overall his face was splotchy from crying. He had a bruise on his face from where he had been slapped. Grell turned on the faucets testing the temperature of the water before splashing his face, getting all the makeup off. Their wasn't much he could do about the splotchyness of his face. He ran his fingers through his hair straightening it and making it look decent. As grell rummaged through his pockets, he found his lip gloss that he carried around with him for "emergencies" . He sighed with relief as he ran the gloss over his chapped lips.

. Stepping out of the bathroom, grell looked around for the crazy mortician. Walking down one of the rows of coffins, he looked at them in awe. Did undertaker really make all these himself? The craftsmanship was excellent. The ex reaper interested grell, he knew that his name wasn't really undertaker, but what was it? And why was he so obsessed with the dead? Hopefully he would soon learn these things.

. Suddenly a cackle came from the coffin behind grell. He turned around and started backing away as the door creaked open and undertaker stepped out. "Ready m'dear?" The man said brushing his bangs away from his face. Grell was mesmerized, He knew Undertakers eyes were beautiful but every time he saw them it was like he was under a spell. That feeling was back, it was bothering Grell. What was it and why was he so clueless as to what it was?

The redhead was brought back to his senses when Undertaker waved his hand in front of his face. "hello~? are you allivve grell? hehehee.." Grells face lit up with embarrassment. "O-of course! I'm sorry I was.. lost in thought" his face lit up into a scarlet red blush, was it that obvious to the white haired reaper that he had been staring? The elders knowing eyes said that grell was correct. " well, we should probably get going I suppose!" Grell said quickly trying to change the subject. The Undertaker cackled "yes, it would be wise to leave now ehehe~" the white haired reaper opened the door to the funeral parlor to let grell step out, which he did. They walked alongside eachother, the scarlet sunset illuminating the bright orange sky around them like a flame. "Undertaker?" Grell said hesitantly. The mortician looked at him. " hm?~" they stopped walking momentarily as if frozen in time. "What's your name? I know it isnt just undertaker.." the elder looked flustered, as if he hadn't been asked that in a long time, or as if he didn't even remember. "Oh, now if I told you that then where would all the fun in guessing be hm?~ " he laughed. The redhead rolled his eyes trying to suppress a smile"loon... now where are we going exactly?" He asked looking around. The Undertaker pointed to a fenced in hill over not so far into the distance. The hill had oddly shaped mounds all over it, covering the hill like freckles to someone's face. As Grell and Undertaker got closer, The redhead realized that they were headed towards a cemetary. This confused him, as many things seemed to be doing lately, but the closer they got the more he was exited. He was interested in things like cemetarys and ghosts, but never told as they were not things that ladies liked to do. so instaid of going to seances or walking through graveyards at night like he wished to do, he focused on remaining lady like and keeping his focus on shopping. He didn't mind shopping but it could get very boring if you did it as often as Grell.

Once they arrived at the large, rusty black gate, the mortician dug around in his pockets untill he found large keys, flipping through and testing them each in the lock of the gate until finally their was a click, then a large creak as the door of the gate swung open. "right this way m'lady ehehe~" the white haired reaper said as he and Grell stepped inside. Grell looked around, their were graves of different shapes and sizes everywhere. The moon was just begining to rise, a little late to be eating dinner but Grell didn't mind, The silver moonlight was beautiful, it made the gravestones shine brightly. And oddly enough, the setting was quite romantic despite the fact that cemetarys were not usually where one would picture spending a romantic evening, Grell thought. He suddenly stopped walking, Romantic? Why would that be? Was Undertaker planning it to be romantic? He looked at the elder reaper who was now looking back at him with a confused expression. Grell realized that he had stopped walking and hastely started walking again. "Is everything quite alright Grell? You've been acting strange lately~" The silver haired man asked as he walked side by side with Grell. "Oh, yeah I'm fine I just got lost in thought.. by the way, what dinner is held in a graveyard?" Grell asked looking around "The other diners arn't looking too lively" The Undertaker burst into laughter. "ihihihihi~ that was a good one! And I suppose you'll have to find out when we arrive, won't you?" Grell groaned. "When will we get there we've been walking for a long time.." Suddenly they arrived in a part of the graveyard that had not been filled with the deceased. It was outlined with trees and colorful leaves blew through the breeze. In the center of the clearing was a black blanket that had a basket on it. Grell looked at undertaker who was grinning contently " you did this for me?" The elder reaper smiled "course I did, I can't be a bad host and not be able to do something like this m'dear." Grell was touched, he was being treated so kindly from Ronald and the undertaker, Ron was expected, they'd been friends for quite some time. But undertaker didn't have to be. In fact grell was overjoyed at the fact that he was willing to let him stay. As they sat down, a smile had been perminantly etched onto the redheads face. Undertaker opened the basket, and pulled out a small container and two plates, he opened the container and before grell could even see the contents he could smell it, it smelled like an Italian resturant as he looked down to see fresh pasta being served onto the two plates. His mouth was watering at the sight and when his plate was handed to him he had to show a great amount of restraint not to stuff his mouth full of the delicious looking food. Instead he took small bites and looked at the undertaker, his eyes were glowing that green that only reapers possessed, but they didn't look like ordinary reaper eyes, they were more beautiful and mysterious, like every glance you got they were different but with that familiar glimpse of something that made chills go down grells spine. He realized he was staring again and looked down quickly, taking another bite of the delicious pasta. When he looked back up at the mortician he realized that the man had been staring back as well, as if he had had lost focus on everything else in the world but the redhead sitting before him. "So, what do you think? The pasta I mean.." the undertaker said, trying to start up a conversation to break from the enveloping silence. Grell quickly swallowed the bite he was working on before quickly responding "it's really good.. amazing really, your a talented chef.." grell smiled as he took another bite. The elder reaper returned the smile and responded "why thank you, but it's no nothing special, just plain old pasta." Grell looked at the man who was sitting across from him, he wasn't acting like himself again, it was like earlier. "Well, it's really good, the best pasta I've had in a while." He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and looked up at the moon, it was a silvery white and its rays reflected off of everything. He fixed his gaze back to the undertaker, and realized something. The White haired reaper was beautiful, not in a normal sense like Sebastian, but he was beautiful in his own dark, mysterious way. Like a dying flower, he was a more hidden beauty. Grell was suprised at his own thoughts, did he have a crush on the undertaker? No, it wasn't a crush, grell knew how crushes felt. It was a similar feeling but with more intensity. That was when he realized he was in love with the undertaker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Realizations and Confessions

Ronald had just walked his date back to her house. The date had gone decently, but something had been troubling him since he had left Undertakers. Once he walked out the door he immediately regretted leaving Grell alone with the silver-haired reaper. But why did he?

He certainly trusted the man, and he knew Grell would be safe. He didn't want to leave because he was jealous. He was jealous and he regretted bringing Grell to the Undertaker, he wished he would have let him stay at his house, because Ronald had feelings for Grell.

Bringing that redhead that Ron had been so fond of to the mortican's home was only going to get him farther away from Grell's affection.

As he walked down the side of the street, illuminated only by the bright moon, he reprimanded himself for being so foolish. Why didn't he just have Grell stay with him? And why was it now that he realized his feelings? He stepped up to his door and dug around in his pockets for a key, finally through all the papers that cluttered them he felt a cold, metallic key shape and pulled his hand and the key out of his pocket.

As the key turned in the lock, he sensed an odd feeling around him. momentarily shivers ran up his spine, but he shrugged off the feeling and opened his door, walking in and closing the door, leaning against it and closing his eyes. He was exausted and it had been a long day. He kicked off his shoes and lazily threw his coat on a chair.

As Ronald walked up his stairs he got that feeling again, it felt like someone was watching him. "God, Knoxie, scared of ghosts, eh?" He spoke to himself laughing a little. He finally reached the top of the stairs, and was he more awake, he would have been able to see the glint of a familiar death scythe, and a man pushing up his glasses silently in the shadows.

Grell was running as fast as he could down the streets of London, but he could hear the footsteps of his pursuer following closely behind him. "Help! Anyone please! Help me!" He shouted, but no one responded to his pleas. Suddenly he saw a familiar building in front of him, he could barely make up the letters, but he already knew them by heart.

"Undertaker! Help!" He cried, faintly from the inside of the funeral parlor he could hear a quiet shouting "Grell! Where are you?" It was the Undertakers voice, and as he bursted through the doors, he threw himself into the arms of the silver-haired reaper. "Undertaker, he chased me. Wills still following me, He'll be here soon.." He said as he coward behind the man.

The door was now ajar, and William T Spears was standing in the doorway. Grell remained behind the Undertaker who was now cackling like a madman. He grabbed Grells arms and held him out in front of William.

Grell struggled against the mans grip but it was to no avail. "I trusted you! Let me go! I trusted you!" Grell sobbed, still struggling.

In front of his face he saw two faces, Williams cold, expressionless face, and Undertakers, which was in a mocking expression. He sobbed and shook his head violently "No, no, no, no, no, no, Leave me alone!"

Grell jolted up from his bed, still sobbing and breathing heavily. It had just been a nightmare, and yet somehow he felt like he couldn't trust anyone. He stood up and looked out the window of his bedroom. It was the middle of the night, and the moon was shining shining brightly as it had the night prior, the night of him and the Undertakers picnic in the graveyard.

There was a quiet knocking at Grell's door. "Grell are you okay I heard screaming," Even his voice brought up the night terror he so recently had, he remembered the laughter, and the betrayal.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Please leave me alone.." He felt bad for being cold towards the man, but at the same time he was still terrified by the dream. He heard the silver-haired reaper walking away, and he counted the footstep sounds until he could hear them no longer.

As he continued to stare out the window, he got the odd feeling that someone was in trouble. Eventually shrugging off the feeling, Grell went back to bed, and tried fruitlessly to get another blink of sleep.

Ronald was being held in a room against his will. He had went to his room, felt a sharp pain in his head, then suddenly passed out on the floor. Next thing he knew he was in a dark, damp room bound to the wall with cold metal shackles. A cold sweat spread over his skin, where the hell was he? Who had kidnapped him in the first place and why? Was he going to die in there? Would he ever see Grell, Undertaker, Eric, or Allen ever again? He struggled with the bindings, which hurt his wrists greatly. If he had his death scythe it would be much different, he'd be out and kicking his kidnappers butt before you could say 'shinigami'. But his trusty lawnmower was no where to be seen.

As he pondered how long he'd been in the restraints, and how he could get out, he continued to struggle against the chains until he felt a warm trickle of blood run down his arm. He winced, the shackles could have been rusty and he could very well die of an infection.

He heard a door creak open slowly, and a dark figure stepped in. Ron saw a metallic glint, and a pair of cold green eyes and knew immedeatly that his captor was none other than William T. Spears.

"W-Will? What the hell are you doing kidnapping me?! Let me out right now!" Ronald thrashed against the chains binding his arms and legs to no avail.

"I'll let you out, once you tell me where Sutcliff is. And I can keep you here untill you do tell, You called in sick earlier today, said you didn't know when you'd be back. I have all your assignments re assigned for months, you won't be missed. It is your choice, tell me now or I'll extract the information from you in," he paused and glanced at his death scythe "different ways.."

Ronald growled, his temper rising with every second he was around William. "I won't tell you anything, you prat! I won't let you hurt him EVER again, do you hear me? And once I get out of these chains I will take that death scythe of yours and shove it right up your a-" He was cut off by a sharp blow to his stomach, he slumped over in pain, and coughed up blood. "You're filth, you know that Spears? I'll tell you where Grell is once Hell freezes over.." He grinned smugly, blood running down his chin.

William tensed for a moment in anger before delivering another blow, this time to the young reapers throat. "I'd mind your manners if I were you, Knox.. I'm not in the best of moods today." He held the tip of his death scythe at Ronalds shoulder, digging the point in only enough to draw blood. "So I'd watch that mouth of yours, It'll get you into trouble.." Ronald spat in Williams face, The dark haired reapers face darkened as he wiped his cheek of the spit. He dug the death scythe deeper into the blonde reaper until Ron yelped in pain, he was gritting his teeth and clamping his fists together to keep from screaming in pain. "Are you sure you don't know where Grell is?" The younger reaper was silent. "I'll see you tommorow then.."

William walked towards the door "Go to hell, you worthless scum" Ronald growled at Will as he closed the door.

He didn't know how long he would last if he was to be tortured, but he'd give his all to protect Grell. He faded off to a dream-like unconciousness and saw someone with bright red hair, sharp teeth, and lovely green eyes.


End file.
